


i want you for worse or for better

by expressoandmint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Cussing, F/F, Fight mention, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Minor Injuries, idk what else to tag, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressoandmint/pseuds/expressoandmint
Summary: "You never actually gave an explanation as to why you broke up with me.""I was scared.""Scared of what?""Love."It became silent."Maybe I didn't actually love you, maybe I just thought I did. Either way it scared the shit out of me."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	i want you for worse or for better

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one a while ago when the beta designs were first popular, but decided to finish it recently since I never went back to it and I started randomly getting ideas for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Amity Blight and Luz Noceda were not your average pairing that you would usually see in the small town that happened to be named "The Boiling Isles."

Their personalities definitely were not something you think would mesh well together at first glance and even if they did get together, that relationship would not last.

Which it didn't.

But not necessarily for the reason being that their personalities weren't compatible.

Things actually seemed quite well in the beginning. They seemed happy and it seemed like both girls had softened.

Going back on the personality note, they were both considered tough and intimidating, more so before they started dating.

You probably wouldn't want your paths to cross with neither one of them.

Needless to say, their relationship was complicated. 

Feelings were reciprocated, but once getting into a relationship, both girls were unsure how to handle actually being in one. 

Although that had its perks, like everytime they kissed or hugged or cuddled it almost felt like the first time, it also turned into unnecessary arguments over things that at the end of the day, didn't matter too much.

It also might have also been the fear of being out in public or scared of falling in love, something that someone wouldn't be able to admit but that'll be dwelled on later.

Right now, that was what Amity was thinking about.

And that's when she saw Luz Noceda walking on the road. Battered and bruised. Blood covered her face and clothes. It was quite obvious she had been in a fight.

Perfect timing.

Amity sighed and turned the wheel to drive near the sidewalk, slowing down to match Luz's speed. 

She wasn't sure why, she could have just left her stranded and walking home by herself. She seemed capable of doing it, but she still continued.

She hesitantly rolled down the window, unsure if she was ready to speak to her ex-girlfriend who she was the one to break things up with. 

It had been about a year, at the most.

The sound of the sliding glass caught Luz's attention and she turned to the side of her. 

"Hey, do you need a ride? You look like shit and I know you can't drive and you don't have a car." 

Luz glared at Amity. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Blight."

Amity rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question," she said sternly.

Luz crossed her arms. "You know, I really don't want to, but I'm in a lot of fucking pain right now, so I'll take you up on that offer." 

Luz opened the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Then slamming the door closed.

She sat there, arms still crossed, looking out of the window, waiting for the still scenery to start moving.

But it didn't.

It was now Luz's turn to roll her eyes.

"What's taking so long?" Luz asked harshly.

Amity smirked. "Seatbelt."

Luz looked down and she for sure had not fastened her seatbelt. Luz hit Amity with another glare. 

"Fuck you."

But proceeded to fasten her seatbelt. 

There was a click and then Amity drove. 

….

The drive to Luz's house was silent for the most part. 

Before arriving, Luz mumbled something inaudible. 

"What did you say?" 

"My mom's not home," Luz mumbled once again, a bit more loudly this time. "You can come over. We can talk." 

There was no response from Amity.

…

Soon enough, Amity drove up to Luz Noceda's household.

The car stopped and Luz turned the handle to get out of the car.

Once she was outside, she didn't close the door. 

"Are you going to come inside?" Luz asked.

Amity didn't look in Luz's direction, but turned the car off and took the key out of the slot, opening the car door to get off.

Luz closed the door and the sound following it was the sound of the driver's side door closing. 

Luz jogged up to her doorstep and put her hand in her pocket, fumbling for the house keys.

Once found, she was able to open the door and walked in. 

Amity repeated her actions.

The scent and the living room in front of Amity was familiar.

Maybe it's because her year was busy, a year hadn't seemed as long as it was. 

"The place still looks the same," Amity said.

"Well yeah. I don't know what else you expected."

Amity looked at Luz and Luz looked back. 

"What are you waiting for? Take a seat," Luz instructed while pointing to the couch. Amity obeyed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Luz asked.

Amity shook her head. "No thank you."

Luz flopped down right next to where Amity sat and grabbed the remote that was on the right side table.

The tv turned on and Luz sped through each channel, searching for something to stop on.

A few minutes later, she stopped and turned the TV off, throwing the remote to the side. 

It was silent.

Until Amity spoke up.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh yeah, I did," Luz remembered. 

Silence again.

Luz laughed awkwardly. "That was kind of an excuse to spend time with you," Luz admitted. "It's kind of weird, I've been thinking about you recently. Like, I have no clue why, you've just recently made your way back into my head."

"That's interesting." Amity furrowed her eyebrows. "Right before I picked you up, I was thinking about you, about us."

Luz hummed.

"But I think there's still stuff to talk about, Luz."

Luz sighed. "Yeah, I know. Um, just let me change real quick because I kind of, got into an argument with someone. I'll be back."

Luz got up and made her way to her room, leaving Amity with her thoughts.

But Luz soon came out quickly in clean clothes and went back to her seat.

"So we broke up," Luz stated.

"That is true," Amity responded.

"Well you never actually gave an explanation as to why you broke up with me," Luz spoke. 

Amity sighed.

"I was scared." 

Luz looked at Amity, but her look was soft, remorseful even.

'Scared of what?" Luz asked.

"Love." 

It became silent. 

"Maybe I didn't actually love you, maybe I just thought I did. Either way it scared the shit out of me," Amity said.

Luz hummed again.

"I did."

Amity gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I did. I loved you, or yeah maybe I just thought I did," Luz started. "But I wanted to be with you. I knew that for sure, it was just my first relationship, you know, but like I really did like you at least."

"I always wish that we lasted a bit longer because I think we could have done it."

Amity looked down and smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"Hey, can you look at me?" Luz asked.

And Amity did. 

Luz cupped her cheek with one hand and slowly leaned in. 

Luz's lips were about to meet Amity's, until Amity spoke up.

"Luz."

Amity closed her eyes, but leaned her forehead against Luz's forehead.

"What?" Luz whispered. 

"I mean, we're kind of starting over. I'm sure you're a much different person from when we were dating."

Luz pulled away and looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

It was silent once again. 

Amity sighed. 

"Fuck it."

Amity quickly turned to Luz and leaned in. 

Their lips met.

It was a short kiss, a sweet kiss.

They pulled away from each other.

"Wow," Luz said in amazement. 

"It's not like you haven't had your first kiss before," Amity rolled her eyes, but playfully this time.

"Okay, but I missed kissing you."

A light pink blush spread along Amity's face. "I did too."

"So...what does that make us?" Luz asked.

"Well, I think maybe we could try dating again."

"Are you scared?"

"Kind of, but it's okay," Amity said.

"Well, Amity Blight, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Luz asked in a british accent while holding her hand out. 

Amity laughed. "I would like that."

and that's the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit short, but this was more for practice, but thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh by the way, the title is inspired by a taylor swift song.


End file.
